


Everything you do bears a will and a why

by sarcasmdressedinjeans



Series: Everything you do bears a will and a why: Series [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But not much really, Deacury, Developing Relationship, Drunk Roger Taylor (Queen), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, On the side - Freeform, brian is trying his best, roger is determined, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmdressedinjeans/pseuds/sarcasmdressedinjeans
Summary: Roger is 100-no, 1000% sure, that Freddie and John are in a relationship, and is determined to find evidence. Whilst dragging a reluctant Brian along on this mission, undiscovered feelings of his own are brought to his attention.





	Everything you do bears a will and a why

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this trope has been done before but I thought that I would write my version of it anyway. I hope you enjoy it, and as always comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I think it goes without saying that no one should send this to any of the people, and the characters are not based on real life versions, just my own interpretation.

“Bri… Brian!”

He woke with a start, and blinked sleepily, scanning the room for the source of the sound that had disrupted him. It took a moment for Brian’s eyes to adjust to the darkness- with only a slim beam of light peaking through the gap in the curtains, it was hard to normalise his vision. However, he almost jumped out of his skin once more, when his vision fell onto the bright eyes staring directly opposite him. He let out a small shout of shock, but his heart rate slowed when he recognized the owner of the particular blue orbs across from his. He placed a hand on his pounding chest, and sighed intensely.

“What the fuck do you want Rog? You almost gave me a heart attack, crouching next to my bloody bed like Gollum or something!” he whispered half-heartedly.

Roger smiled sheepishly, the whites of his teeth glinting in the low lighting “Sorry, Bri. Wait? Gollum?! I’m much more handsome than that- that rat!” he frowned, huffing indignantly.

Brian chuckled under his breath, despite himself, “I know, You’re very pretty Rog- ow!”

Roger thumped him on the shoulder playfully, but also surprisingly with a lot of force. He looked away shyly, and Brian could have sworn that he saw the light pink of a blush dusting his pale cheeks.

“Anyway, what do you want at this time of night?” he looked across at Rogers bed on the other side of the room, noting the discarded blankets and crumpled pillows.

Brian immediately regretted that question as Roger clumsily dived into the tiny space between brain and the wall. He scowled, and ran a hand over his undoubtedly wild bed-hair. “Did I fucking invite you in here? Get out.”

“You love me” the drummer grinned, settling down by resting his forearm over brains chest and leaning heavily on his other elbow.

Brian rolled his eyes, but tried to ignore the warmth that flooded his heart at that nonchalant sentence his best friend had spoken.

Roger’s mischievous smile dissolved to a serious look of concentration. “Well, my Dear Brian, I’m sure you have noticed the new behaviour between our Freddie and Deacy. And I’m even more sure that you would have come to the same concision that I have.” He nodded confidently.

“And that conclusion is?”

“Seriously Bri? They’re in love!” he squealed excitedly.

Brian groaned. God not this again. He’d just about had it with Roger’s pointed looks at him whenever said bassist and lead singer barely even brushed arms.

However, he decided to humour the blonde. “Your evidence?”

“They share a double bed!”

“Yeah because we are poor and the box room can only fit one bed in it.”

“They’re always laughing together in their room, and you can hear the bed squeaking!” Roger continued enthusiastically.

“They like to watch the office together on the laptop.”

Roger let out a sound of frustration. “No. Brian. You’re not getting it. I will provide evidence that our bandmates are dating by the end of the week, mark my words.”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at the furious whispers coming from Roger.

“Don’t laugh at me.” He crossed his arms.

“I’m not.”

Roger dramatically climbed out of brains bed, and marched over to his own. “You won’t be laughing this time next week Brian May!”

Brian just laughed harder and sank under his covers, tears gathering in his eyes.

There was a loud bang coming from the other side of the wall.

A muffled yet clearly pissed off voice paused Brian’s giggles and Roger’s tantrum. “Will you two dears kindly shut the fuck up. Some people are trying to sleep!”

There was a moment of silence before Roger’s voice piped up. “Or shag…”

Brian peered up above his covers and made eye contact with the blonde across the room. That was all it took. The two young men were soon cackling hysterically, tears streaming down their faces. Numerous thumps echoed into the room- clearly Freddie throwing random objects, trying to shut them up- but it was drowned out. The two occupants of the bedroom continued to laugh until they were both panting heavily, but grinning widely at each other, eyes shining.

******

Breakfast was eventful to say the least.

Roger sat, or more like slouched over the table in the apartment’s small kitchen. His blonde hair was messy and fluffy, sticking up in all directions. His blue eyes were bloodshot and underlined with dark circles. Never the less he was grinning broadly despite the clear exhaustion he was experiencing.

Brian shook his head. Instead of going back to sleep last night like all the other occupants of their home, the drummer had decided to toss and turn all night, trying to think of countless ways to expose their bandmates.

Chattering loudly, Freddie and John entered looking wide awake, a stark contrast to Roger. Deacy and Brian both had morning classes at the University, whereas Freddie and Roger were both opening up their stall in the market.

Freddie glanced at Roger. “Darling you look like shit. But fortunately for you I have a scarf that will match that shade of red around your eyes perfectly!”

“Fuck off, Fred! You two look far too awake right now, aren’t you tired after your nightly activities?” he grinned slyly.

The two men in question stared blankly back.

“We slept, Roger. Something normal people do.” Freddie stated humourlessly.

“Not that you’d know Rog. You neither slept or are normal.”

Deacy didn’t even try to dodge the spoon the drummer had thrown at him without any accuracy.

Brian shook his head as Roger scowled moodily, clearly he wasn’t giving up on his absurd mission. Freddie and John were clearly one step a head of him, but Brian would be damned if he didn’t try to at least go along with it.

John grabbed his bag and coat from the peg and nodded over at Brian, “you ready to go Bri?”

The guitarist nodded and began to stand, he stopped when he noticed Rogers’s tired eyes widening slightly.

As John was getting ready to leave, Brian noticed that his hand lingered on Freddie’s hip for a second longer than was usually acceptable.

He slowly turned his head to meet Rogers gaze. He couldn’t help but smile fondly when he saw the excited look on the drummer’s face. He shook his head slightly and headed to the door, john following behind.

******

At the Kensington Market stall, Roger sat behind the counter, staring into space as he mulled over the scene at the breakfast table. He was determined to prove to Brian that Fred and Deacs were a couple, and he also wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he wanted to show the two bandmates in question, that they were shit at keeping secrets.

He let his gaze drift over to where Freddie was assisting an elderly woman with trying on various jackets to match her, well, frankly hideous paisley skirt. He shuddered. How was Fred keeping a straight face at that?

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat only to have two pairs of eyes swivel to stare straight at him. Roger smiled sweetly at the old Woman, and raised his eyebrows at Freddie’s disapproving look.

That’s when Roger sat up straight. As Freddie turned to focus his attention back on the customer, his flamboyant scarf shifted slightly to reveal a large bruise underneath his jaw. Roger gasped slightly. A love bite! ‘Explain that Fred’ he thought triumphantly.

He was disrupted from his moment of victory by a voice filling the small space.

“That looks simply marvellous on you, Darling! Just take it over to the counter, and the lovely Roger will sort out your payment. Have a nice day.”

Roger glared at his friend, but quickly allowed his customer service smile to fall onto his lips instead.

“How can I help you Madam?”

The woman looked down her nose at Roger, clearly disapproving of his long hair and quirky clothing. “I’ll just have this jacket. It really gives a sense of class to my outfit, don’t you think?”

Roger raised his eyebrows at the lack of manners and subtle insult.

“No problem. That will be £10.00, thank you. And yes, it looks very smart.”

The woman’s expression did not falter as she handed over a crisp ten-pound note, and flounced out of the shop without a word.

Roger snorted. “As smart as a hooker in the sixties more like.” He muttered darkly.

Freddie hit him around the back of his head. “Stop it Dearie. You’ll scare away our other customers.”

However, Roger could see the smirk playing on the lead singers’ lips.

“Seriously Fred! Did you not see her skirt? It was practically moth eaten.” He rubbed his head carelessly, and grimaced at his own description.

Freddie laughed, “Yes it was hideous. I was honestly trying not to gag.” He flopped down on the seat next to Roger. “I couldn’t get rid of her quick enough. At least we sold that rancid jacket, I got it for about 3 quid at a flea infested, car boot sale. Good riddance!”

Roger smirked evilly,” they deserve each other.”

He then remembered the bruise on Freddie’s neck.

“Had any action recently Fred?”

“not bloody likely” he scoffed in reply.

Roger tilted his head slightly, “well that bruise says otherwise, mate.”

The man in question gasped and grabbed the hand-held mirror and began to palm at the love bite.

Whistling lowly, roger smirked “wouldn’t have anything to do with our dear John does it?”

Freddie stared at Roger, face unmoving. “Yes, in fact, he fucks me senseless every single night.”

“Really?” Roger tried his hardest to keep excitement out of his voice.

Freddie glared at the blonde,

“No. Suggest that again and you’ll find the hair on your pretty little head, bright green again. “he hissed.

Leaping up from his seat, Roger shifted nervously, “I have a class in half an hour, I should probably get going.” He mumbled.

Freddie’s face remained stone cold, “off you fuck Dearie.”

As the drummer grabbed his satchel and exited the stall, Freddie allowed a sly smirk to creep onto his lips.

******

No matter how may times Brian re-read that paragraph on cosmic inflation, he just couldn’t get a certain blonde drummer out of his head.

Roger was permanently engraved into his thought process, as Brian consistently pictured the excited smile on his- his crush’s face. Oh god. That’s what it was. Brian put his head in his hands, despairing over the fact that he had to go and develop a bloody crush on his best mate. His thoughts were disturbingly loud, compared to the silence of the library where he was currently seated.

He shot up when somebody flopped down into the chair opposite him. Christ. This was the third time Roger had given heart palpitations, and that was from surprising him alone. Brian was 100% not going to mention or even think of the other times Roger had made his heart race from just being nearby. Never the less, Brian kept his thoughts to himself, and looked over at his companion.

He frowned at the defeated yet slightly distressed look on Rogers face.

“What’s the matter, love?” the pet name slipped form his lips before he could stop it.

Thankfully, Roger didn’t seem to notice and just let out a sigh.

“I noticed a love bite on Freddie’s neck, and asked if it was from John. He just threatened my hair, and I think he’s pissed off with me.”

He looked so forlorn, that Brian felt almost sorry for him. He reached over and patted Roger’s hand.

” Maybe it’s time you let all this go, then.”

Roger shook his head. A stubborn look coming across his features, “no. I will not. If anything, I am more determined!” he stood dramatically casting his chair aside.

A loud crash resonated around the quite library and Brian winced.

A series of “shhhhh” erupted from the busy students and stern looking librarian.

Roger looked down, embarrassed. His ears took on a red tinge as his cheeks gradually flushed. He held up his hand and mouthed an exaggerated “sorry”.

Brian had never seen anything as precious.

Roger looked over at Brian, and offered a sheepish smile. He stood up and swung his bag onto his shoulders.

When Brian frowned, he gestured to the clock and mouthed “lecture”. Brian nodded and gave a small wave.

*******

As Roger was leaving the library, he couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that he always seemed to embarrass himself in front of Brian. He snorted slightly, Brian probably thought he constantly had a face the colour of a tomato. Although he was positive in the thought that no matter what he would do, Brian always seemed to be supportive and loved him regardless.

One hour later, Roger’s mind was wandering away from the differences between RNA and DNA. Instead the image of a certain curly haired guitarist filled his mind. Well, he smirked, Brains hair was literally the same shape as a DNA strand. Suddenly he frowned, how come every though he had seemed to always link back to Brian. Come to think of it, he only ever became that hot and bothered in front of Brian, so maybe he couldn’t blame embarrassment on his seemingly constant flush.

Roger was still wrapped up in his own mind that he almost knocked over the lad he had just walked into.

“Sorry, mate. Deacy?”

“Roger? You alright? You’ve always got your head in the clouds. Lucky it was me you walked into and not someone more aggressive. “

John joked. Roger chuckled, and gave a wry smile.

“I don’t know Deacs? That perm in pretty aggressive!”

John rolled his eyes at the slight dig to his hair, and gently bashed his carrier bag into his friends’ arm.

The drummer eyed the carrier bag suspiciously. “what’ve you got there? I thought you only had a lecture today?”

John started to walk again, and Roger fell into pace beside him.

“Well?”

“It’s a bag full of sex toys for Freddie.”

“Wait what?” roger blinked, taken a back.

“I’m kidding. Its green hair dye.” Roger groaned.

“I take it you’ve spoken to our dear Fred then?”

John shot Roger a smug look. “You bet. He was pissed as well. Had to listen to him rabbit on about it for about 2 hours.”

“You spoke for 2 hours?”

John narrowed his eyes, “yeah? We always do?”

Excitement filled Roger’s mind. Yes! This was the evidence he needed. This would make Brian believe hi-

“Don’t get your hopes up, mate. Its nothing special. And beside you speak to Brian for even longer on the phone.”

Roger faltered “y-yeah but…” he trailed off. His face heating up again. He grumbled to himself and made a mental note to have a word with his blood vessels to stop dilating.

John smirked, and allowed the companionable silence to overtake the two men as they made their way home. Freddie was going to love this.

******

Freddie was beginning to get annoyed. He had lost count of the times Roger had ran into their room with a polaroid camera every time he had heard either John or him laugh. Of course, Roger thought he was being subtle, but roger was about as subtle as that old woman’s skirt and jacket combo. He shuddered again at the thought.

Although it was sweet how Roger was so desperate to prove to the guitarist that him and Deacy were a couple. Not that Brian didn’t know already. Freddie supposed that that was sweet too, how Brian was humouring the drummer just to avoid disappointing the younger man.

Currently though, they were all meant to be getting ready for tonight’s gig at the student union bar. Freddie was already dressed in his black leather pants and black deep V-neck shirt. John came out of the bathroom wearing black jeans and a tight embroidered white shirt.

“You look ravishing darling.”

John smiled shyly, “You look as good as ever Fred.”

Freddie beamed and held John’s hand in his own, “You wouldn’t mind painting my nails for me, would you dear?”

John rolled his eyes, “If I must.”.

He settled down on the bed next to Freddie and began painting the smooth dark liquid over the older mans perfectly manicured nails. Once he had finished, he gently guided Freddie’s hand towards his mouth and blew air over the wet paint. Their eyes locked together, and Freddie grinned impishly.

“You darling are naughty. But there’ll be none of that now. We have a gig to get to.”

He caressed Johns hair gently and sauntered out of the room to meet the other two members of the band.

Brian stood by the door impatiently, his long legs clothed in dark red leather trousers and a white flowing shirt was tucked in loosely. However. despite the restless stance, the guitarist was gazing lovingly at the drummer perched on the arm of the sofa. Roger however looked stunning as always, dressed in an open embroidered black jacket displaying his smooth flat chest, and black skinny jeans. The blonde was staring at seemingly nothing, but his eyebrows were furrowed slightly as if he was pondering something.

Freddie cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. “Ready to go Darlings?”

The two of them nodded, and when John joined them, they all made their way towards the venue for tonight’s performance. Fred smirked to himself, perhaps tonight could be quite interesting. He shared a knowing smile with Deacy and let his mind focus on the set list.

*******

After two shots of Liquor as always before any performance, Roger still felt like he couldn’t get into the spirit of drumming.

They had started the set off with a few simple crowd-pleasing songs which didn’t have a very complicated beat, so it wasn’t that big of a deal if he wasn’t completely up to scratch.

However, as the show went on, he was finding it harder and harder to keep in time. Rogers mind kept wandering to the feelings he had been experiencing the past couple of days, and now as he robotically kept on pounding the drums, he realised these feeling had been there for much longer than he’d thought.

After what felt like an eternity the song came to the guitar solo, which required very little drumming, but also unfortunately drew his attention to one guitarist in particular. Roger watched as Brian’s long fingers travelled up and down the fret board of his Red Special and flawlessly played each riff perfectly. From behind his drum kit, Roger had the best view of the guitarist from all angles. But that was the problem. Roger had finally come to the conclusion that whilst he had been so obsessed with Freddie, and Deacy’s feelings for each other, he had been neglecting his own romantic intentions towards Brian. And that sacred him.

He was so lost in his own fear and doubt that he hadn’t even realised that the guitar solo had ended, and now Freddie was in need of the rhythm half of the band to support him faultlessly.

He glanced up and saw John stood right in front of his drum kit, head peering over with a confused expression on his face. He also became aware of Freddie strutting around at the front of the stage entertaining the audience, but he kept glancing back wondering what the hell was going on. And Brian. Oh, Lovely Brian had improvised a new guitar part in order to aid Roger in finding his way back into the song.

Luckily no other major mishaps tainted the show, although it wasn’t like an audience full of drunk students would really notice anyway.

As soon as the last beat rang out, Roger stood up quickly, and practically ran back stage, wiping the sweat of his brow as he went. He didn’t even stop to take a look back at his bandmates, and instead grabbed the three quarters full bottle of vodka, and made a bee line for the roof.

Time passed unbelievably fast, and he just kept getting progressively drunker as the alcohol took over his system.

Roger looked down and noticed that the bottle was almost empty, and that goose bumps enveloped his smooth skin. He hadn’t even noticed the cold. A tear slipped down his face as he struggled to cope with the amount of conflicting emotions swirling around in his head. Confusion, loneliness, desperation and longing seemed to be the feeling he was most aware of, and they all centred around Brian. Roger sighed, and clumsily wiped at his eyes.

A warm hand on his shoulder startled him, and he whipped around so fast, that his equilibrium became unbalanced. He nearly keeled over to one side, if it wasn’t for the strong arms that steadied him, setting him back upright. Roger stared into the welcoming hazel eyes and felt a little more grounded.

Brian quickly settled down next to him, and began running his large elegant hands over Roger’s bare shoulders.

“We were looking for you everywhere, Rog. You just disappeared as soon as we finished the gig.” Brian gaze flickered to the nearly empty bottle of Vodka, and then to the pained look on the blonde’s face. “What the matter, love? How much have you had?”

It was those kind words that sent the drummer over the edge. He leaned into Brian’s shoulder and as the tears soaked a dark patch in his shirt. Brian said nothing as he had a feeling that if he kept silent for longer enough, everything would come spilling out as it always did with Roger.

“You know how I’ve been so obsessed with Freddie and John’s bloody relationship…” he trailed off drunkenly words slurring a little.

Brian nodded, nudging Rogers shoulder a little to prompt him to continue.

“I-I think its because I’ve been feeling so lonely recently because I might have feelings for someone who doesn’t have them for me.” He whispered.

Brian’s heart dropped a little. Of course. Roger would already be in love with someone else. Figures. Still, he pushed his own bitterness aside, to help comfort the younger man.

“Look Rog, you’re not alone, you have me, and Fred and Deacy too. And you should probably just admit your feelings to this person, and if they don’t want you, well, they’d be stupid not to want you.”

Roger looked up and gave a watery smile. He shakily reached up and pressed his hand to Brian’s jaw, caressing it gently. Brian inhaled sharply, a look of realisation coming over his face. He leant down and pressed their lips together into a short but meaningful kiss.

They sat still for a minute. Eyes closed and foreheads pressed together, allowing this silence to speak more than words ever could.

“I think I’m in love with you, Brian May.” Roger whispered.

“Good, because I _know_ that I Love you, Roger Taylor.”

******

John leaned in the door way looking out onto the roof, to see their missing Drummer and Guitarist sat together in a moment of pure bliss.

Freddie popped his head over his shoulder and let out a small squeak of restrained excitement. “Look at them, so precious!”

John looked down fondly at Freddie, “You were right.”

He interlaced their hands together and gave a small squeeze.

Freddie smiled softly. “Darling, I always am.”

The end.


End file.
